1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to copy protection, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for protecting against copying high definition (HD) contents transmitted in a wireless HD (WiHD) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital rights management (DRM) is a technology for safely managing and protecting digital contents in all instances of marketing that include generating and using of the digital contents and for controlling the use of digital contents by providing authorization information to a user. Methods for implementing DRM may include passive protection and active protection. In passive protection, the use of the digital contents of an unauthorized user is not limited, but the unauthorized user's legal self-consciousness is led such that the unauthorized user may restrain from illegal behaviors themselves. On the other hand, in active protection, an unauthorized user's access to the digital contents is actively blocked via encryption.
In content protection technology, which is one of the active copy protection technologies for implementing DRM, digital contents are encrypted using an encryption key that is subordinate to a storage medium or a device so that, even when contents are copied to another medium or device, the copied contents cannot be used. Copy protection technologies include digital transmission content protection (DTCP), high-bandwidth digital content protection (HDCP), and content protection for prerecorded media (CPPM).
DTCP is a copy protection technology for IEEE-1394, that is, a digital input/output standard for digital video home systems (DVHSs) and personal video recorders (PVRs). DTCP has been suggested by Hitachi, Ltd., Intel Corporation, Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd., Sony Electronics Inc., and Toshiba Corporation. HDCP is a copy protection technology for digital visual interfaces (DVIs) and high-definition multimedia interfaces (HDMIs) used as digital outputs for displays. HDCP has been suggested by Intel Corporation and is licensed by the Digital Content Protection (DCP) LLC organization.
CPPM is a copy protection technology for contents distributed using movable storage media such as DVD-Rs, secure digital (SD) memory cards, etc. CPPM has been suggested by IBM, Intel Corporation, Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd., and Toshiba Corporation.
Meanwhile, wireless high definition (WiHD) is a wireless digital network interface standard for transmission of wireless HD digital signals at a frequency band around 60 GHz and has been suggested by a WiHD consortium. WiHD uses mmWave technology with a frequency band around 60 GHz that supports a physical layer data transmission rate of several gigabits per second (Gbps) and may be used to transmit an uncompressed high definition television (HDTV) signal in a wireless manner.